Vampire England X Reader: Forever and Always pt2 (Lemon)
by Cutetiger123
Summary: Memories from your past haunt your dreams, only to be gone as soon as you awake. Will you ever be able to remember what you have forgotten? Or will the love be lost?


The next morning you woke up and Arthur was nowhere to be found, you thought he had left you again, or maybe it had all been a dream, but then suddenly you caught a whiff of smoke and jumped from your bed, running down to the kitchen which seemed to be where the source was. You coughed and choked on smoke as you waved it out of the kitchen, jumping when you stumbled into someone.

"I'm so sorry love! I was trying to make you breakfast and I caught the bowl of cereal on fire…"

You looked at the counter and saw that he had in fact caught a bowl of cereal on fire. How did that even happen? You decided to ask later, right now your main concern was putting the fire out. You grabbed the bowl and tossed it into the sink before turning the water on and extinguishing the flames.

"How do you even catch a bowl of cereal on fire Arthur?!"

Arthur looked down sheepishly and shifted on his feet before glancing back up at you and smiling a little as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Talent I guess?"

You laughed and rolled your eyes before getting down two more bowls and turning on the coffee maker and the tea kettle, recalling that Arthur disliked the taste of coffee.

"Well, it doesn't look like you did too much damage, so I'll let it pass. Just…Please don't try to make anything else in my kitchen, I'm not sure it would survive if you actually cooked something…"

Arthur glared at you and had the slightest bit of a pout which only made you laugh at him and shake your head as you got out the cream and sugar and set them on the table. By the time you had finished with that the water was boiling and the coffee was done so you got out two cups and dropped an Earl Gray tea bag into the cup with the water and filled the empty one with coffee.

"Could you help me bring some of this to the table please?"

Arthur nodded and picked up the two cups and one of the bowls before walking into the dining room, leaving you to take the last bowl and the spoons out. You smiled a little and shook your head as you looked at the scorch marks on the bottom side of a few of your cupboards, you would need to repaint them to cover it up, but it was okay, because you had Arthur back.

You walked into the dining room and sat down across from Arthur who was stirring sugar into his tea and looking across at you with a smile on his face.

"You are beautiful, you know that love?"

You snorted slightly and took a sip of your coffee, shaking your head slightly and about to protest before a loud pounding at your door made you jump and spill hot coffee all over yourself.

You yelped slightly and pulled the fabric away from your stinging skin as you jumped up and ran to the other room to jerk the door open only to be greeted by your annoying younger neighbor who had for years been pulling pranks on you, this time you got pelted by a few water balloons that were filled with some kind of slime that made the burns sting more than they already did.

Lucky for the little boy he ran off before England could get there and he did not get a good look at his face, if he had of, the little boy would be facing a terrible nightmare as soon as Arthur got his hands on him.

Once you had closed and locked the door you felt yourself whisked up into the surprisingly strong arms of England who promptly carried you into the bathroom and reached in to turn on the water, he didn't want it to be freezing, just cool. He turned around and was going to ask you to remove your shirt but you had already stripped it off of yourself almost as soon as you had been set down and sat there with your arms crossed over your chest and a dark blush on your cheeks.

"Love…You're going to need to take the rest of your clothes off, the burn goes past your waistband, and you need to get that goo off of you."

You were both blushing as you stripped your clothes off, Arthur was kind enough to turn around so he couldn't see you, but he didn't leave, instead he started going through your medicine cabinet as soon as you were in the shower with the curtain closed.

It took Arthur a few minutes but he finally managed to find a bottle of aloe, amongst the number of other things in the cabinet.

"Hey love, I found a bottle of aloe, you need to massage it into the burn, I'll be right outside if you need me."

You nodded and felt a blush creep onto your cheeks, the red color marveling the burn as you thought about Arthur helping massage the soothing gel into your skin, his steady hands roaming your body, touching you in places no one else had ever touched… You shook your head and felt like a pervert for thinking like that, what the Hell was wrong with you? You were getting as bad as France…

After a few minutes you finally managed to get all the sticky goop off of yourself without hurting the burn too much. You turned off the water and grabbed the aloe before sitting down on the edge of the tub and starting to slowly rub the ointment into your skin, wincing slightly as you stretched the burned skin every now and then.

"A-Arthur? C-Could you please come h-help me?"

Without saying a word Arthur came into the bathroom and looked at you, before averting his eyes with a deep blush on your face, trying to avoid staring at you.

"D-Do you need some help rubbing it in?"

You nodded shyly and held the bottle out to him, unable to look at him or say anything in your embarrassment. Arthur simply nodded before he got on his knees in front of you and started massaging the aloe onto your skin, blushing the whole time and trying hard not to be aroused by this.

His hands were soft and gentle, smoothing and massaging the gel into the skin that was already growing less red under his skilled fingers and the healing gel. His hands kept going lower until the slide down to your thighs, resting there for a moment before his skilled hands began massaging the soothing gel into your thighs, his hands moved to your inner thighs and you let out a soft gasp and closed your eyes, biting your lip to keep from moaning.

Arthur finished with your thighs before looking up at your arms which were crossed across your chest, hiding your breasts and part of the burn.

"Love…I need you to uncross your arms so I can get to the rest of the burn."

You timidly nodded before lowering your arms and letting them rest at your sides. You had never been seen by a guy like this, and certainly not one you loved and had promised to marry when you were a child, you wondered if he remembered that promise you made back then?

Arthur sat staring for a moment before he decided to tease you a little, it was too enticing to not, and he reached out and cupped your breasts with his aloe covered hands, gently massaging your breasts, teasing you as much as he was trying to help you.

You felt a shiver snake down your spine and the space between your legs started heating up and growing wet, you wanted this…You marveled at his touch, and you wanted more of it, you wanted him…

"A-Arthur! W-Why…Why don't we take this to the bedroom?"

You had no idea where your sudden burst of lust had come from, but right now, all you could think about was having his hands roaming your body and touching you in places you had only dreamed of being touched, and being able to touch him in the same ways.

Arthur was in the dark on where it had come from too, but to be honest, he didn't care, you were asking him for something that he had longed to do since you were about sixteen, but hadn't been able to. He scooped you up into his arms and carried you to your room, closing and locking the door behind him before he went over and tossed you gently onto the bed, looking over your naked body fondly, and that was when he noticed it, on your left hip, just below your panty line, you had a small tattoo of a Union Jack Flag.

"Mmm…Look at you, you're a little rebel are you love? I will need to whip you into shape then won't I love?"

You blushed and looked away, you had gotten the tattoo more recently, within the past year, you weren't even sure why, but as you were passing the tattoo parlor and saw the various tattoo designs in the window and spotted this one, it had spoken to you, it took a few more days, but finally as you passed it on your way home, you had gone inside.

"I'm not really a rebel, I just…I don't know, I guess maybe even when I thought I had forgotten you I hadn't…"

Arthur chuckled and climbed up on the bed to straddle your hips before tracing his finger over the tattoo and leaning down to nibble on your earlobe.

"I bet I can make a rebel out of you, and I bet you'll be screaming my name before the night is through love."

His hot breath sent waves of electricity through you and you teasingly ground your hips up against his, smirking when he gasped and let out a throaty groan.

"Hit me with your best shot then baby, I'm hard to break."

"Oh love, you have no idea how much a challenge excites me do you?"

You smiled and arched an eyebrow as you crossed your arms and gave him a saucy look.

"Oh really now? Well then, since I have no idea, show me."

"As you wish love."

England got up from where he sat straddling you and stood at the end of the bed before turning so his back was to you, glancing over his shoulder before he started to unbutton his shirt, swaying his hips just the slightest bit as he eased it from his shoulders and then off his toned back, letting the silk cloth fall to the floor with a slight swoosh.

Your jaw fell slack for a moment as you watched him, feeling the space between your legs growing hotter and wetter as you watched, oddly enough having a sexy punk rocker stripping in front of you was a steamy endeavor and you had yet to blink for fear of missing anything.

Next to go was the belt which he slowly slide free before holding it out to the side and dropping it, letting it fall to the floor with a clank, then the tattered jeans, he was agonizingly slow with unfastening them and slipping them from his lower body, still swaying his hips as they fell to the floor, revealing a pair of Union Jack boxers.

You had still yet to blink, and your mouth still hung slightly agape, your nether regions almost unbearably hot at this point, and he hadn't really even touched you yet. You could already feel your resolve wavering, part of you wondered if this was all a dream, because there was no way you could get this lucky, but even if it was, you sure as Hell were not pinching yourself to find out, because if this was a dream this was one Hell of a sexy dream.

Arthur turned around to face you and a smirk played on his lips as he took note of the way you were rubbing your legs together in hopes that the friction would ease some of the feelings.

"This turned on already love? And here I haven't even gotten to the main event, this is just one of the opening acts."

You blushed and looked away from him, your face growing almost as red as one of Spain's tomatoes as you sat there watching Arthur, who had an amazing body, it wasn't super buff like Germany's, but it wasn't scrawny like Lithuania's either, it was perfect, every inch of his smooth white skin.

"Shut up, I could always refuse you, you know."

"You could, but I suspect you need me…"

Arthur was back straddling you again, his lips right next your ear as his fingers trailed over your right leg, driving a shudder from you as his fingers brushed closely to where you burned the hottest right now.

"That's what I thought love."

You were about to make some snappy comeback when suddenly you felt his warm mouth latch onto your left breast and start sucking gently, occasionally pulling the bed between his teeth. Moans and other sounds you did not even know you could make escaped your lips as you arched your back up off the bed and your fingers found their way to his hair, tangling into his messy blonde locks.

"Oh God Arthur! Please..Just…Don't stop doing that!"

Arthur seemed pleased by your request as he swirled his tongue around your bud, he started humming against your skin, sending vibrations through you that you knew for sure must have reached your very soul as you let out a loud shaky moan.

After a few more minutes he pulled away from that breast with a moist pop before latching onto your other breast and giving it the same treatment. You honestly thought you were going to float up through the ceiling with the amazing pleasure running through you and making you feel weightless, and then the whispered promise against your skin that things would only get better made you question if any of this was humanly possible, it seemed like the world should explode, but on the bright side, if it did…

You would die happy.

Arthur finally pulled back and looked up at you with hazy lust filled eyes, a seductive smile spread across his lips, giving you a glimpse of two long canines, up until then you had forgotten who you were dealing with, you had barely understood when Arthur had explained it all years ago, and to be honest, the reality that vampires existed still seemed crazy to you, and you would be lying if you said looking at those teeth did not send a shiver down your spine.

"Something wrong love?"

Arthur rubbed small circles on your sides with his thumbs as he gazed up at you, his eyes still clouded with lust, but concern laced through them as well, he didn't want to scare you or go too far, you had asked for this, and he had wanted it for years, but if you weren't ready he would stop.

You shook your head and brought his face up to yours to plant a gentle kiss on his lips and smile up at him with a loving look in your eyes.

"No, I just…I had forgotten that you were…That you were a vampire…"

"Do you want to stop then love? Are you afraid of me?"

You chuckled and kissed him again, this time taking the liberty to plunge your tongue into his mouth, much to his surprise.

Well that answered that question…

You managed to flip the two of you over so you were on top of him, once again surprising Arthur with your act of dominance, normally he would have taken control back, but he was enjoying this side of you, and he wasn't planning to stop you.

Your nimble fingers trailed their way across his exposed chest, stopping just above his boxers before working their way back up, finding their way to his nipples that you began to slowly rub your thumbs over, smirking as Arthur gasped. While you continued to rub circles on his sensitive skin with your thumbs you decided to grind your hips down into his, rubbing against his clothed manhood and letting out a satisfied mewl as the friction eased some of the heat between your legs.

Arthur wasn't used to this kind of treatment, and he had to bite down hard on his lower lip to hold back a moan, his sharp teeth breaking the skin and making blood bead on his lip, not that he noticed, he was too focused on maintaining his pride.

The look on Arthur's face was quite adorable, someone stubbornly trying to hold onto his pride whilst in the clutches of pleasure, eyes half lidded, face flushed…

You leaned down and pressed your lips against his, licking away the blood as you reached your hand down into his boxers and ran your fingers along his shaft. The action finally broke Arthur's resolve a little and he let out a small moan, giving you the opportunity to snake your tongue into his mouth again and allow your tongue to dance with his. Your tongues tangoed for a few moments before you broke the kiss and slipped down lower so you were straddling his knees. You took a deep breath and pulled his boxers down, freeing "Big Ben" from its confines.

You stared for a few minutes at it, not moving, not saying anything, to be honest, Arthur was starting to get nervous that you had found something wrong with it. You finally snapped out of your trance when he cleared his throat and you looked up at him, flashing him a devilish smile before you pressed a gentle kiss to the tip of his member, driving a throaty growl from his chest. You looked back up at him for a moment before you took the head into your mouth and swirled your tongue around it, smearing his precum slightly before you took more of him into your mouth.

The last thing Arthur had expected was for you to play the seme in this, but oh God he loved you for it… He bucked his hips in an effort to get you to take more of him into your mouth but you held his hips down with your hand before you took as much of him in your mouth as you could without gagging, wrapping your free hand around what you couldn't. The growls and moans coming from Arthur as you started bobbing your head made your nether regions grow wetter with each passing second, you could tell you weren't the only one getting more excited as you felt Arthur's member twitch in your mouth.

"Mmm…Love…Stop…"

You pulled back with a moist pop and removed your hand as you looked up at Arthur with a confused look on your face, you were about to ask what was wrong but before you could Arthur flipped you over so you were laying on the bed and he was straddling your hips, pressing his lips firmly against yours and forcing his tongue into your mouth.

Arthur pulled back and broke the kiss, leaving a trail of saliva between the two of you as you both remained still and panted, gazing into each other's eyes.

"Time for me to return the favor, love."

Before you could protest Arthur had your legs flung up over his shoulders and his tongue slipped between your folds, teasing your little pearl of nerves as he wiggled one of his fingers inside of you and curled it, driving delicious moans and mewls from your slightly bruised lips. Tears of pleasure and pain pricked at your eyes and you bucked your hips upward slightly as he added another finger, curling both of them inside you before he began to slowly stretch you out, not wanting to hurt you anymore than he had to later. Your thoughts started to muddle together and you felt yourself nearing the edge, of what you didn't know, you just know you were close, and what awaited the other side was amazing…

Arthur smiled in satisfaction at the sounds you made, and he could tell you were nearing your end, but before you got too close he stopped and pulled back, unable to help himself as he chuckled at your sounds of protest.

"I don't want you to finish too soon love, you still haven't screamed my name…"

You looked up at Arthur with half-lidded eyes as he leaned down and pressed his lips to yours, you could taste yourself mingled with his saliva and blood, it was an oddly erotic thing, and you soon pulled him closer, letting your lips dance with his before parting your lips and allowing him entrance into your mouth which he gladly accepted.

Arthur gently stroked your tongue with his own as he ran his hands up and down your sides, he wanted to savor you, and treasure you, he didn't want to just have sex with you, he wanted to make love to you, and he wanted you to know exactly how much he loved you.

The two of you separated, both panting and trying to catch your breath after the passionate kiss you had shared.

After you had recovered you looked up to see Arthur looking down at you with lust filled eyes, but stronger than that was something else, you could see love, it pushed past everything else and showed clearly in his emerald orbs.

"Are you ready love...?"

You smiled up at Arthur and leaned up to give him a quick peck on his lips before you nodded and took a deep breath, relaxing yourself in hopes that it would make it easier.

"Just be gentle, I-I haven't ever done this before…"

"I would never be any other way with you love."

Arthur smiled loving down at you and wrapped his arms around you, pressing you against him in a protective way and rubbed your back for a few moments before he sheathed himself fully inside you.

You gasped and let out a cry of pain as you latched onto Arthur, your nails digging into his back slightly as tears trailed down your cheeks. You had known it would hurt but hadn't expected it to be this bad, you trusted Arthur though when he kissed your neck and whispered it would get better soon.

Arthur felt his heart rip in two as you cried and buried your face in his shoulder as he stroked your back and murmured sweet nothings in your ear to calm you and distract you from the pain. It took a few minutes but your hold on him loosened and you cautiously rocked your hips against his, it still hurt a little, but you could handle it and the pleasure that washed through your body made up for it tenfold as a tiny moan escaped your throat.

"Mmm… Arthur… Please move…"

Arthur nodded and kissed your neck as he began to move, going slowly at first to let you adjust and to make certain that you were okay.

The little bit of pain that had still lingered melted away like snow in the sun as his body moved against yours, and before long his pace wasn't fast enough and you urged him to speed up, something he was more than happy to do. He laid you back on the bed and guided his hands to your hips as he shifted for a better angle, your tight heat around his throbbing member sent sultry moans tumbling from his lips.

You closed your eyes and clutched the sheets in your hands as you let out moans, mewls, and other sounds of pleasure, occasionally Arthur's name would flow past your lips, and every time it did he would speed up a little, almost to an inhumanly pace. You shifted against him and he started hitting a spot inside you that made you clutch the sheets tighter, you had no idea what he had done but you wanted him to do it again…

"Arthur! There! Right there!"

Arthur gave a sort of grunt in response before he changed his angle a little so he could hit the pleasure point inside you, every time he hit it you would call his name, but you still hadn't screamed it, and that would never do. Removing one of his hands from your hips he reached down and started to rub your little pleasure nub while pounding into the point inside you that made you see stars when he hit just right.

"ARTHUR!"

Your body couldn't hold out anymore and you crashed over the edge, your walls clamping down tightly around Arthur's member as you floated on air, your body tiredly floating back to earth as Arthur took the plunge just after you, shouting your name as he climaxed. You rode out your highs for a little bit longer before Arthur removed himself from you and flopped on the bed beside your limp form, pulling you against him and covering both of your tired, sweaty forms with the blankets.

"I love you, _..."

"I love you too Artie…"

Arthur smiled and pulled you closer to him, kissing the top of your head as you drifted off to sleep. He forced himself to stay awake a little longer to watch you sleep, before finally sleep pulled him under as well.


End file.
